


fulmins instar

by catsnkooks



Series: dulce periculum [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Technically?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: "and if the devil were to see you, he would kiss your eyes and repent" - farouq gouida
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Series: dulce periculum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	fulmins instar

**Author's Note:**

> fulminis instar - like lightning

“My lord, if I may introduce my associate, Lord Maul.”

You glanced at the man standing next to the emperor. A zabrak, with bright red skin and black interlacing tattoos. You’d heard about his kind; Nightbrothers, they called themselves. Fearsome, tattooed warriors from Dathomir, loyal now to the emperor through Lord Maul. He sensed you staring at him as his eyes settled on you. Your eyes widened and you quickly looked away, your face heating with embarrassment.

Your father nodded beside you to the enigmatic man. “A pleasure to meet you.”

The zabrak inclined his head politely back.

Your father turned to you. “We have much to discuss privately, my dear. You may leave now.”

“Of course, father.” You stood and bowed to the two men on the opposite side of the table. “Emperor Palpatine, Lord Maul, I hope to meet you again soon.”

You took your leave, feeling as if there was a pair of gleaming, golden eyes following you out of the door.

\---

“Lord Maul! You surprised me!”

The zabrak standing before you inclined his head, displaying his cranial horns to you. “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

His voice was much more soothing than you expected and it caused shivers to run down your spine. He took your hand in one of his gloved ones and brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to your knuckles, his eyes never leaving yours. Your breath hitched and your mind blanked of any thoughts. He lowered your hand but didn’t release it, rubbing circles on the back of your hand with his thumb.

“Where were you going?” he asked, snapping you out of your trance.

“Back to my chambers,” you said, feeling out of breath for some reason. He was standing close enough to you that you could see flecks of red in his golden eyes.

“With no guards?” His brow creased in concern.

“This is a very peaceful planet, Lord Maul.” Why did standing so close to him make your heart beat so fast?

He hummed. “Perhaps. However, one cannot be so sure.” He pressed another kiss to your hand, this time on your fingers. “Would you like me to escort you?”

You tore your gaze away from his, your face heating with an undescribed emotion. “I-if you would like. I would not protest.”

He hummed again and stood back, motioning for you to walk forward. “Then lead the way.”

\---

The trip to your chambers was uneventful, as always. Lord Maul made polite conversation with you along the way, an ever-stoic figure beside you. He asked you about various parts of your planet, which ones you liked the best, how the people thought of your father as their ruler, what your duties were. You were almost sad when you reached the door to your chambers, getting over your initial fear of the mysterious zabrak and quite liking his company.

“Thank you for walking me back, my lord,” you said, curtseying to him from your doorway.

He bowed slightly in return, grasping your hand to once again bring it to his lips. “Of course, it was my pleasure.” The way his lips and voice curled at that last word made another shiver go down your spine.

“Will you escort me again tomorrow?” you asked, your voice hopeful. Your hand sat comfortably still enclosed in his much larger one.

“Of course,” he promised. “Will I see you at the gala tomorrow night?”

“Of course.” The gala your father was throwing in honor of the Emperor, where he would announce his alliance with the Galactic Empire. You could not miss it.

“Good.” His voice came out in a low growl that made your stomach flutter and made you feel warm all over your body. “I will see you then, my lady.” He brought your hand up to his lips one last time and held it there for much longer than was acceptable. Those golden, gleaming eyes stared into your own, as if putting you in a trance that you eagerly fell for, getting lost in them. You thought you saw the barest hint of a smirk as he released your hand and walked away.

\---

Your mind was restless ever since then, and it only got worse as the gala steadily approached. You resisted the urge to fist your hands in the material of your dress as you scanned the ballroom from your perch at the top of the grand staircase. Then, you spotted him; standing at the edge of the room, almost as if he draped himself in the shadows. His appearance hadn’t changed much, merely trading in his traveling tunic for a more intricate one. His gaze snapped to yours, as if he felt you watching him.

Making your way down the intricate staircase, you held your head high, preening under his attention. His eyes raked over you from head to toe, drawing up from the full, red skirt of your dress, the jewels sewed into it sparking under the light. His eyes drew up to your stomach and chest, pausing for a few moments at the deep neckline that ended at your sternum. Your steps faltered and your skin grew hot as his eyes lazily traveled over the skin of your chest. He grinned, running his tongue over his teeth in a lewd gesture that made you falter more.

As various dignitaries from around the galaxy greeted your father, you making polite conversation with them when they asked, you constantly scanned the floor for Maul. Music played softly in the background and you escaped from your father’s side, intent on your search. You didn’t have to go far before a voice called your name from behind you.

“My lady,” Maul said, stepping out from the shadows. He took your hand once more up to his lips, his intense gaze never leaving yours. “May I have this dance?” he asked, pulling you into position before you even answered him.

“Of course,” you replied, already breathless. You placed a hand on his shoulder, settling your left hand in his while he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you into the dance.

He spun you effortlessly around the ballroom, never treading once on your feet. “You are quite the excellent dancer, Lord Maul,” you remarked.

“My master taught me in the fine ways,” he replied, smirking. “In case I should ever need to woo someone.”

You dropped your gaze to his chest, unable to keep his intense gaze. “I-I see. You certainly look good enough to woo someone.”

“You as well.”

You looked up at him again, face flushing with his praise and surprise. You responded automatically, but you couldn’t think of anything else to say. “Thank you.”

You danced in silence with him for several moments. The skin under his gloves was almost unnaturally hot, almost burning into your hand and waist. With each new step, he drew you closer, until it would become unacceptable, but you weren’t stopping him.

“I must confess something to you, my lady,” he murmured, his voice low and sensuous.

“I as well,” you said, taking the initiative to step closer to him this time.

He gazed at you for a moment, his eyes roaming all over your face, down your neck, and to your chest before coming back up to your eyes. “I am positively _obsessed_ with you,” he breathed. “You have plagued my mind ever since our meeting yesterday.”

“You as well,” you sighed. “I cannot stop thinking about you, Maul.”

Maul sighed through his nose, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them and looking off behind you. “Your father seeks an alliance with the emperor. A marriage between you and I could arrange that.”

“Oh.” Your heart dropped and you were sure your face fell, as Maul immediately reacted.

“But do not think my obsession stems from that,” he said, his tone turning desperate. “I desire you, so very ardently. I swear I would only ever treat you well, like the queen you deserve to be. Please, I _must_ have you.”

Your head swam from his words. No one had ever professed their desire for you like that. “You…you want me?”

“I swear it, my starlight,” Maul said solemnly.

You sighed again, a smile coming to your face as giddiness rushed through your veins. “Then you shall have me, my lord.”

\---

Maul announced his intentions for you to your father that night after the ball. Your father agreed immediately. A week later, you were married, becoming queen of Dathomir and all its territories in one fell swoop.

Unfortunately, Maul could not stay with you after the wedding, as his master, the emperor, sent him on a mission. He swore he would return to you as soon as possible.

Your room in his palace was lonely. The large bed in the center of the wall was too large for one person. Your guards were only ever polite to you when you needed escorting from your room to meals and other places. Your calls to your father became less frequent as the emperor required more of him. You had more maidservants than ever before. But the only things that mattered to you were your letters from Maul.

The one connection you had to him, his letters he sent to you through a secured holo. He tried to send them every day, but with the constraints of his mission, he often broke that, causing your worry to skyrocket before the next letter came in. He always began them with “My Starlight” and always ended them with “Your Night Wanderer.” He never disclosed the nature of his mission and rarely talked about his day, instead asking you about yours and writing treatises on your beauty. You often felt like a lovesick girl after reading his letters, flushing hot at his praise spilled on the page.

His letters became desperate and soon you were flushing with lust along with his praise. His words became hotter and heavier, praying that he would soon know your sweet taste and feel your soft skin under his hands. He made bolder statements, saying that you would not have to leave your bed for days once he returned. It would almost make you nervous if it didn’t make you giddy at the same time.

It happened late at night, after you’d changed into the silky nightgown Maul had given you before he left and retired for the night. You stirred awake, feeling the soft press of lips against your exposed shoulder, twisting around to face whoever had snuck into your room. In the dim light, you could make out the crown of horns and red skin interlaced with black tattoos that announced the arrival of your love, your night wanderer.

“Maul?” came your voice in the recesses of your darkened room, tinged with sleep. You reached for him as he knelt beside you on your bed, cupping his cheek.

“Hello, my starlight,” he murmured, kissing the palm of your hand before nuzzling his nose into it. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, Maul,” you murmured back, bringing his face to yours so you could share a chaste kiss like you had the day of your wedding. “Why did you not tell me you were returning?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he said, kissing down your arm. “But truthfully, I could not stand to be away from you for any longer.” He pressed open-mouthed kisses on your neck and you gasped, your hands moving to cup the back of his head and hold him close. A fire burned between your thighs because of his lips and his words. “You plague my mind every minute of every day. I can only think about how I _must_ have you.”

You lifted his head from your neck, one hand trailing down his cheek, his throat, to rest on his heaving chest. He nuzzled your palm, closing his eyes and kissing it. When he looked back down at you, spread out beneath him on the bed, his pupils were blown out with only a thin ring of gold in his eyes.

“You have me, my lord.”

Something snapped in Maul at that and he lunged down to seal your lips with his in a hungry kiss. His hands grasped desperately at your skin, both of you moaning at the feeling. He pulled your nightgown up so he could slip his hand under to palm your breasts. He swallowed your moan when he teased your nipples.

“You are so _soft_ , my starlight,” he groaned. His hands left your body only for a moment so he could shuck off his tunic and trousers. The muscles of his chest and arms rippled in the dim light and the fire between your thighs burned hotter. He watched as you squirmed under him, grinning and licking his teeth in the same lewd gesture from the gala many nights ago.

“I would take my time to ravish you properly, but,” he said, hooking his fingers in the band of your underwear and pulling them off in one smooth motion, “I'm afraid neither of us will last long.” He parted your folds with one hand, groaning at the sight. “You are so wet, my starlight.” Teasing your sensitive nub with his thumb, he inserted a finger into you, sinking to his knuckle.

You moaned and writhed under him, tossing your head against the pillows as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of you. You gripped his arm, feeling the corded muscle under his skin, gripping harder when he added a second finger, stretching you open for him. Praises that you had read from his letters now spilled from his lips.

“So good, my starlight, just like that,” he crooned, curling his fingers, searching for the spot that made you scream. When he found it, he grinned as you let out a high keening cry. He pulled his fingers out of you and you whimpered at the loss, but soon moaned again when you felt the tip of his cock brush your entrance.

He kissed up your stomach, your throat, and to your lips, lining himself up to you. “You are breathtaking, my starlight,” he breathed against your lips. Then he entered you in one swift thrust.

Your mouth gaped open, but you weren’t sure if any sound came out. You finally released the breath you didn’t realize you were holding, gasping for air as Maul slowly thrust in and out of you. The ridges of his cock felt _divine_ , hitting every spot that made you scream. Maul groaned into your neck, flipping your legs over his hip to hit at a deeper angle and for better purchase at your thighs. You gripped tightly to his shoulders, nails leaving indentations in his skin.

“Maul—Maul!” Your voice grew higher and louder, trying to signal to him that you were near your release.

“I know, my darling,” Maul gasped, propping himself up with one arm so he could look down at you. “Cum for me, my darling, _please_.”

At his insistence, you tumbled over the edge. Your vision went white and you arched your hips, trying to stay flush as you contracted around his cock. His name became a mantra as it fell from your lips and the only thing your mind could think about, the pleasure he was giving you. Your name fell from his as his hips stuttered and he lost himself to your tight warmth.

Once the wave subsided, you lay panting, tangled in the bedsheets. Maul pulled out of your fluttering hole, groaning at the sight, how wrecked he made you. He got up from the bed, padding over to the refresher, and returning with a wet rag. You mewled when he cleaned you up, cleaning the mess of his and your cum off of your thighs. The rag made a wet _plap_ as he threw it, landing on the floor close to the refresher. He settled down beside you again, peppering kisses all over your face.

“Did you enjoy, my starlight?” he asked, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his warmth.

You sighed and settled your head on his shoulder, nodding, too tired to speak.

Maul chuckled, the sound reverberating low in your ears. “Sleep, darling. I will make true of my promises soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos or a comment! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
